


【玹灿】他的床

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: ABO，主玹灿，副双泰





	1. ①

1.

今晚的嗯娜娜也按时开始了

李东赫戴着耳机缩在郑在玹的被窝里，听着耳机里郑在玹的声音，踏踏实实的沉入了梦乡

 

 

“……楷灿…赫…东赫啊…？”

睡得昏昏沉沉的李东赫被人推醒，睡眼迷蒙地看着站在床边的郑在玹

“东赫啊，你发情了，你抑制剂放哪了？哥给你去拿。”

郑在玹从电台下班回到宿舍，就看到宿舍里的其他人都有点慌张的表情坐在客厅里。董思成在自己房间里翻来覆去的找东西，好半天哭丧着脸跑出来说自己的抑制剂都用完了。李泰容在李东赫房间找了一圈，也没看到抑制剂的身影。文泰一跺跺脚，披了件大衣就往外跑，打算去梦队宿舍和三宝宿舍问问看有没有多的omega抑制剂

 

是李东赫发情了

甜甜的蜂蜜味从郑在玹的房间里漏出来，原来小孩今天又跑到自己床上睡觉了啊。

郑在玹坐在沙发上无意识地想

“要不…那个，在玹啊，你进去问一下东赫他的抑制剂放哪里了吧。”李泰容提议，“我们几个Alpha都在易感期，winwin容易被影响，泰一哥又不在。你的发情期还早不容易被影响，实在不行你打一针抑制剂再进去…”

“没关系的哥，我直接进去好了。”

 

郑在玹越靠近自己的房间，蜂蜜的甜味就越浓

东赫的味道真的很甜…

他想了想，用袖子形式上遮挡了一下口鼻，然后推门进去了

床上的小熊还睡得昏昏沉沉，但身体已经开始反应，被子也被踢到地上，睡衣扣子松了几个，露出蜜色的皮肤，配合甜腻的蜂蜜仿佛一块刚刚出炉的蜂蜜巧克力蛋糕

郑在玹先把被子给李东赫盖上，然后把他推醒

“东赫啊，你发情了，告诉哥抑制剂放哪里了我去给你拿。”

 

“在玹哥哥…”

 

 

2.

“……没问题吗？让在玹去。”

在外面等待的中本悠太憋不住了

“在玹和东赫…”

“该选择了。”李泰容打断他，冷静的说，“我知道东赫喜欢在玹，可是在玹一直没有正面回应过吧。”

“可是发情期你怎么能确定他就是真心的…”董思成还是担心弟弟，“万一在玹被影响了，他对东赫万一不是…”

“在玹不是那样的人。”金道英拍拍他的肩膀，“他看起来傻乎乎的，其实比谁都冷静。”

“没事的，我们等到泰一哥回来，等泰一哥回来就给东赫打针。”李泰容说，“没事的”

 

 

房间里，李东赫正在断断续续的说话

他意识到自己突然进入了发情期，眼前站着的是他喜欢的在玹哥哥。

【哥哥说要给我拿抑制剂…抑制剂在哪里来着…？】

【啊不行…我不想要抑制剂……哥哥…】

【想要哥哥…在玹哥哥…】

 

郑在玹听见小孩嘟嘟囔囔地不知道在说什么，他靠近了一点，无意间看到了隐藏在被子和睡衣之下，在发情期的催促下挺立的粉色//乳//tou

“哥哥…在玹哥哥…想要…帮帮我……”

 

完了

郑在玹脑子里只剩下这个念头

 

 

 

3.

文泰一回来的时候房间里的两个人已经滚到一起去了

“要命了，Lucas那个小孩睡的太死了根本叫不醒，钱锟去录音了，ten找了半天都没找到东西。梦队的小孩太累了，辛亏我找到了钥匙……”他气喘吁吁地说，“我拿了辰乐的和仁俊的，赶紧用啊”

“……哥，”李泰容说，“在玹在里面。”

“哈？”文泰一一口气卡在嗓子眼儿，“李泰容你疯了？东赫跟在玹…”

“就是知道才…”

“那也不能在发情期干这种事儿！”文泰一气得不行，“发情期人脑子里都是浆糊！你不是最清楚吗！！！你怎么能保证他就是爱东赫才帮他解决发情期的啊？！！”

 

 

文泰一想起自己脖子上的腺体被人咬下去的那天，他脑子不清醒，又疼又爽，还真以为李泰容爱他才帮他的，最后疯了一样还让他成结。结果一觉醒来，自己被标记了，腺体上横七竖八的齿痕看着都疼，然后李泰容说，哥对不起，我那天不清醒。

那时候他心都凉了，跟公司商量干脆做手术把腺体取了，从此摆脱发情烦恼，结果手术还没商量好就开始组合活动。某天舞台结束回到休息室他突然昏过去，再次睁开眼睛是在医院，护士姐姐说，你孩子没了。

然后他做手术切掉了腺体，每个月发情期的时候那个位置都会扎心的疼，他闷在被子里咬着嘴唇掐自己，就这么扛过去

他和李泰容的故事狗血的一比，他不想让弟弟再经历这样的痛苦了。

 

 

文泰一推开房间门，不知道哪里来的力气一把把郑在玹拽开，推到地上，然后按着李东赫给他打了两针抑制剂

郑在玹愣了一下又扑上来想拉开他，被徐英浩从背后抱住，让金道英给打了一针抑制剂

 

 

“拖出去。”文泰一对徐英浩挥挥手，让徐英浩有种郑在玹要被拖出去斩了的错觉。

 

“李东赫，醒醒吧，他如果真的爱你不会不管不顾地在你发情期标记你的。”

文泰一把李东赫脸上乱七八糟的头发丝拨开，找了湿毛巾把小孩身体擦干净，给他换了新的床单被套，然后推门出去了

 

 

4.

第二天经纪人来了才晓得昨晚出了什么事，吓出了一身冷汗。郑在玹把责任揽在自己身上，说是本着好心想去照顾弟弟结果被影响了，差点做出了不好的事，多亏大哥文泰一及时阻止了他，悬崖勒马，不然就糟糕了

经纪人松了一口气，说了些狠话然后让文泰一陪着李东赫去医院做检查，走之前说，你们都注意点，不要再犯以前的错误

 

话被李泰容听在耳朵里，等经纪人走了先给郑在玹道了歉，然后把自己关进房间里

 

以前的错 经纪人说这话的时候他眼前出现了那天文泰一突然昏倒的画面，被送到医院做完检查，说孩子没了的时候他头晕目眩，以为自己幻听。

后来在病房外面看他，看着Cody姐姐把哥哥脸上的妆卸掉，露出原本没什么血色的嘴唇，李泰容才突然想起来那段时间文泰一一直说不舒服，饭也不好好吃，那周的TMI悠太的举报说泰一哥晚上睡不安稳。

可是他什么都没发觉

 

辛亏那天是活动期的最后一天，文泰一直接就开始休息了。等他恢复的差不多回到宿舍后，有一天winwin突然跟他说泰一哥把腺体切除的。

他以为winwin开玩笑，但是winwin说，不会的，泰一哥的腺体附近开刀了，那一块凹下去了不少，虽然头发遮住了，但身为室友又是泰一喜欢的弟弟他当然能看到。

李泰容后悔了

在他标记了文泰一之后他跟他说，我昨晚不清醒，对不起。 文泰一沉默了很久，然后点点头，说，对不起，都是因为我突然发情期，抑制剂也用完了才会这样

之后就很少跟他交流了，在宿舍里即使眼神对上了也会很快移开。

那时候他觉得自己只是说的太严重了一点。李泰容觉得自己要做偶像，即使他爱上了文泰一，但他不能说，否则自己的未来就没有了

 

但他后悔了

他想想那天说的话，就是在说，其实哥我不爱你，我标记你是因为发情期

 

 

不是的

李泰容想

我爱他

我标记他是因为我爱他


	2. chap2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍑🐻🌙🐱

🌙关于切除腺体瞎扯了，不要当真

🐱这章真的没啥内容…才写了1000+

 

1.

李东赫从医院出来，抱着一袋子抑制剂在车里等文泰一

 

文泰一让经纪人陪着李东赫，独自一人去了医生办公室

“哦，来啦泰一。”医生招招手让他坐，低头从抽屉里取出一个文件袋，里面是文泰一的检查报告

“我看了你前几天的检查报告，和以前的对比了一下……”医生说，“你的情况并不是特别理想……你也知道吧？”

 

“你的腺体切除了，的确可以洗掉原有的标记，以后发情期也会暂停一段时间。但是腺体会随着时间再次生长。我看了一下这个照片，你的腺体已经进入生长阶段了。这意味着接下来你会渡过一段很艰难的时期，腺体的生长会让你非常疼痛，甚至可能会产生一些…不太好的倾向。”

“如果可能的话，我还是希望你能找个Alpha标记你。虽然你的职业…确实不太容易，如果被标记了的话很快就会被粉丝们发现，但标记是最好的止痛办法了。”

 

 

文泰一点点头，拿着医生的处方单取了药，然后回到车上

 

 

 

李东赫坐在车上一言不发

 

“东赫啊…”

“哥为什么要阻止呢？”

“东赫啊，泰一他…”经纪人想插话，但是被文泰一阻止了

“李东赫。”

文泰一说

“不要被发情期冲昏了头脑。”

他拉着李东赫的手去摸他的脖颈，李东赫不由得抖了一下

文泰一的手太凉了，仿佛没有血液流经一样

“你看，这里是凹陷的。医生说这里会二次生长，和第一次自然生长完全不同的是，这次会很痛，很痛，痛到恨不得去死。”

文泰一松开手

“不要被发情期冲昏了头脑，变成我这样。”

“这是作为哥哥的请求。”

 

 

 

2.

经纪人要求李东赫搬去omega宿舍，但omega宿舍已经没有空床位了。文泰一想了想，反正在腺体生长出来之前他也没有发情期，干脆就跟李东赫换一下，他暂时跟127成员们住在一起好了

然而李东赫心里却在想别的

他离开127宿舍，意味着他要跟郑在玹分开住。虽然大家都住同一层，但不在同一个宿舍让他很失落。

 

“分开住的话我要怎么确定在玹哥的心意…究竟是因为发情期还是真心呢？”

文泰一摸摸他卷卷的头发

“真心的爱是不会因为分开住就消失的。”

“更何况你们还在同一个队伍活动，想要确定彼此的心意还有很多很多机会。”

 

李东赫搬去了omega宿舍，受到了soulmate黄仁俊的热烈欢迎

“我就知道你是omega你还不信！”黄仁俊说，“总之欢迎加入我们omega宿舍！”

黄仁俊把他的行李拖到房间，钟辰乐和董思成正凑在一起热火朝天地打游戏。钱锟把晚饭端上桌，敲敲桌子

“吃饭了孩子们！”

 

 

 

另一边，在127的宿舍里

文泰一推着行李箱走进李东赫的房间

李泰容抬头看了他一眼，起身出去到客厅玩手机

文泰一收拾好自己的东西，把药都放在枕头下面。他看着对面的床，心里一阵苦涩。

 

郑在玹这时候进来了

“泰一哥…东赫他…没事吧？”

“啊…没事。”文泰一摇摇头，把脑袋里乱七八糟的思绪也一并赶走，“医生说就是正常发情期而已，打了抑制剂现在应该在休息吧。”

“嗯……”郑在玹低着头站在那里，像是犯了错被老师批评了一样，“对不起…”

“这话可不应该对我说。”文泰一又想起那天他冲进房间，幸亏回去的早，及时阻止了标记

“谢谢哥。”郑在玹说，“要不是哥，我可能就……”

“…所以——你对东赫到底是什么样的感情呢？”

“我，我不知道…”

“我一直把他当弟弟看待，但是有时候偏偏又觉得有些暧昧。那天他发情期，我明知道泰容哥那时候是故意让我进去的，我本来应该拒绝的，但是我没有…”

“我进去了，还差点标记了东赫……”

“我真是………”

郑在玹握紧双拳，咬着嘴唇，眼泪在眼眶里打转

“我真是……太糟糕了………”

文泰一叹了口气，把弟弟拉到自己边上，拍拍他的背

“别哭啦……”

“你做的很好啦…那个时候能控制住自己的Alpha很少了。”

“下次见到东赫的时候对他道歉吧。”

 

“还有，东赫是真的喜欢你的。”


End file.
